Not Worth Loving
by Ur Kittey
Summary: Annabel Maylie Winters has always wanted to have someone to love her, but when Tyler comes along...will she want him, or leave him? Pretty bad summary, hope the stories better! Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Night World…yet. :)**

**-Anna's POV-**

I gently closed the door and almost broke into tears. There were beer cans, tissues, chip bags, and all sorts of other junk foods all over the floor. I had cleaned the house spotless just last night and it had been clean this morning before I had left for school.

When I heard the noises **(A/N: You should be able to guess what this is) **coming from my parent's (now just my father's) room, I almost groaned loud enough to be heard. Instead, I just quietly ran o my room, throwing myself onto my bed. I was sick and tired of my dad having tramps over every afternoon.

I'm 16 years old, a sophomore in high school, and I take care of the house! My mom had died when I was 14, and it's been this way ever since….

*FLASH BACK*

"Ok….I'll race ya!" Mom yells. Not even waiting for an answer, she says, "3…2…1…GO!"

We both run for the light blue convertible bug that we love.

"I win!" I cheer, putting my hand on the bugs trunk.

"Nuh-unh! You only won because you don't have this cart!" She childishly stuck her tongue out at me and I broke into a fit of giggles. We loaded up the groceries, then hopped into the car.

Once in the car, we put our sunglasses on, rolled down the windows and top, and the turned up the radio.

"Our Song" by Taylor Swift was on and Mom and I LOVED that song. So, we blared the radio and sang at the top of our lungs while driving down Main Street.

"_Our song is a slammin' screen doors_

_Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your Momma don't know"_

We came to a red light and stopped, still singing at the top of our lungs, even when a red convertible, full of cute guys about 2 years older than me, pulled up to my right. They started honking their car horn and catcalling, cheering at our singing

"_And when I got home, 'fore I said Amen_

_Askin' God if he, could play it agaiiii-iiiin, play it agaiii-iii-ii-iin_

_Oh yea, Huh-oh yea"_

The light turned green, and, so, I waved and winked to the guys, who all whined and yelled see ya. As we rounded the corner, I saw the semi before I realized what was going to happened

"_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote dow-"_

And the semi-truck ran into us.

He hit my mom's side, dead on.

My mom looked right at me, and said with her last dying breath, "I love you Annabel Maylie Winters." And then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

I screamed bloody murder, crying for her to come back. And I blacked out, just as I could hear the sirens of an ambulance.

*END OF FLASH BACK*


	2. Im sorry!

**For all of you that have been reading my stories, I thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! And I am so so so soooo sorry for not updating! I just haven't had the time. Between being in the marching band and trying to get my one F up to a C before the end of the 1****st**** 9 weeks…there hasn't been enough time for my writing to fit in! I promise to try and update next weekend ((my birthday is Friday!)) and I will do my best to update every weekend! **

**Thank you so much!**

** Ur Kittey**


	3. I'm sooo sorry!

**Hey guys! I am sooo uberly sorry about not posting in, like, FOREVER! But… I will be posting a often as I can now, because I'm on summer break! ^_^ I've got a lot written for 'A Strange Love.' I think I'm going to get rid of 'Not Worth Loving' what do you guys think?. And as for 'For Real!,' I've got some update for that!  
I'll update in a bit, promise. I just have a TON of typing to do!**

**Oh! And I've started a NEW story! I don't know what to call it yet, but here's kind of the description:**

**Mia Hexe used to be a normal girl… Then she turned 16. Suddenly, everything that she wanted strongly to happen would happen! Her best friend, Cameron White yea, a boy, tries to help her through the tough times, even though he doesn't quite understand what's going on. Mia is uberly into the popular guy at school and can't even see the love that's right in front of her. Will she ever find out WHAT she is? Or who she is to be with? **

**^^It might change… I've only written a little bit of the story soo… I hope you guys like it when I get it posted! Again, I'm sooo sorry for the waiting! LOVE YA'LL THOUGH!**

**~ Nana ~**


End file.
